Never Forget
by headautomaticagirl
Summary: Two strange girls enter Hokage from an unknown village, the Death Village, after a loss of their third partner.


Two girls, one brunette and one auburn, lay in forest. One lay back against the tree, severly injured, but bandaged up by the other girl. Who, was getting annoyed by the other girls laziness. The sun was setting and they had no idea what or who roamed the forest at night.

A single leaf fell and landed on the girls injured leg. She screamed while the other rolled her eyes, "D, stop being over-dramatic. It's going to kill you one day." Adrianne said, and leaned up against a tree. She didn't feel like watching after her partner in the exams, D, because D would stand up for herself if someone took her. She was smart, but Adrianne just guessed that she didn't know it.

"No its not! Your over dramatic with all your seriousnessesess..es." D shot back at Adrianne, once again. She rolled her eyes, "Don't roll your eyes, it will kill you one day." D mocked. Adrianne sighed.

"Shut up, I don't really want to deal with anything right now. Katherine is gone, and you're too lazy to get off your ass and walk half a mile to town to get you fixed up. You know that I was never good at the medical stuff…" Adrianne stopped in mid sentence because something caught her attention.

"I know, you were like mentally retard…"

"Shut up!" Adrianne demanded, and put a finger over her mouth and didn't move a muscle. In less than a half a second she was standing in the same place with three teenagers their age, "Look who I found wandering…in the bushes. Eaves dropping?" Adrianne asked with a smirk across her face. D was still angry to know how she did that. It was like an awesome magic trick, or so D thought.

"Its not our fault you were in OUR village's forest!" The girl pointed out, she looked at the girls bandanas and saw an unfamiliar sign, "Where are you from anyway?"

"The DEATH village….DUH!" D shouted and threw her arms around, Adrianne glared at her, "What, just being friendly." D shrugged and laid her head back up against the tree.

"Where's that? I've never heard of it." A blonde boy spoke up, Adrianne pulled her half of her attention to him.

"It's a secret village." Adrianne pointed out with no emotion.

"DUH!" D shouted.

"Will you shut up?"

"No."

Adrianne sighed, "Naruto, there's your new best friend." The girl said and giggled a bit. The other boy and Adrianne sighed. Adrianne noticed him finally and turned to him.

"Does he not speak or is he just plain dumb." D asked looking strangely at him, Adrianne looked at her partner and then back at the boy.

"What's your name?" Adrianne asked, knowing that they weren't in any danger, they started to move around more, leaning against trees and adjusting their position where they stood.

Along with D, she combed back her short auburn hair and adjusted her black trench coat. She grabbed her loose black boot and threw it at the boy, "Are you stupid? I just asked your name!" D yelled at him, and looked for other things to throw at him.

He didn't speak, didn't even sigh, but turned his attention to Adrianne. Or where she use to be standing, "Name please?" She whispered in his ear from behind him. The surprise made him jump out of his skin. _How did she DO that? _he thought.

"Sasuke Uchicha." He replied softly, and nervously, not knowing how to react to what she did or how she did it.

"Stop showing off." D hesitated, irritated. 

Adrianne ignored her comment, "Name, both of you." She sort of threatened.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He bowed and went back to sniffing the tree, or…examining it.

"Sakura Haruna." She said and looked at _Sasuke_ dreamily. She looked annoying by the way she stood, and was annoying by the way she talked. It was sure that she was going to be killed, the only reason she was alive today was probably because of these two boys. 

"Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura." She repeated in her head. 

"How does it smell, Naruto?" D asked, wondering. Why she wondered that, no one knows. But maybe Naruto. It seemed they had the same perspective on things.

"Like….honey. With a mix of olives…" He said slowly, sniffing it more. Sasuke hesitated and leaned against the tree, trying not to show his fear.

"It's a Russian Olive Tree you moron." Sasuke said in a lowered voice. 

"DUH! You didn't know that, Naruto? You must be as stupid as Adi is at medical terms!" D exclaimed and kind of hopped in her seat.

"Your name is Adi?" Sasuke kind of smirked. 

"No…It's Adrianne. That tard over there calls me Adi because she wants to get beaten up again." Adrienne threatened whipping her head towards D.

"You did this to her?" Sakura asked turning her full attention to Adrianne. Which she caught, her FULL attention. She has to be aware of everything around her. She was certainly dead when she gets out of the academy.

"I wish, but I don't have the heart to hurt a friend unfortunately." 

"For me." D threw in, holding up her pointer finger and smiling a bit.

"But no, Orochimaru did this. He also took our third team mate from us." Adrianne replied deepened with sadness now. But tried not to show any emotion.

"Where did he take her?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"He took her soul, spirit….He killed her tard." Adrianne snarled and turned to D who now had a frown on her face.

Adrianne turned to face Naruto and Sasuke, while pulling her black vest, full of pocket, down. Along with her black shirt underneath it. With that she wore tight black pants and black boots.

Sakura noticed her all black and long brown hair, "No wonder you're from the DEATH village." She raised her nose in some sort of disgust and crossed her arms. Adrianne just wanted to knock her out with those few words.

"Can I strangle her, Adi?" D whined.

"No, save it for later." Sakura looked appalled and Sasuke laughed along with Naruto.

Just then a man dropped down from the trees with a book in his hand and his thumb holding him in his place, Adrianne smirked and D screamed a scream of surprise.

"Hello." Adrianne laughed.

"Ello Darling." Kakashi said.

"How have you been?"

"Just dandy, hon. I see that D is hurt. Katherine hurt her again?" He asked.

"Hmm," Adrianne said sadly, "She…," she faltered wondering how she was going to explain it to Kakashi, that another one of his friends was dead. Adrianne looked at D for assistance.  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Katherine was killed, by Orochimaru. Though I'm glad to say she didn't go down without a fight, I think she hurt him." D said, a fake smile on her face, trying to make the hurt better.

"What? That's impossible, you three were unbeatable, when working as a team. What happened?" Kakashi asked, astonished.

"Orochimaru came to our village, asking for us to side with him. As expected, we said no, which pissed him off I think. He sent his pathetic sound dudes after us, and as expected, we had to take them on ourselves, since everyone else is retarded, and cowardly." D took a quick breath, then continued, " WE tried to hold him off, as everyone evacuated, and we were slightly overwhelmed. Katherine got separated from us, and Orochimaru killed her. Then the ass bit both me and Adi, and fled like the coward he is. When I find him, he's going to wish that he had never heard of Death village!" She paused and took a deep breath.

Both of their eyes flashed a light color, and slowly turned into that color. Adrianne's was pure white, but the pupil and black ring remained. While D's flashed an icey blue.

D looked like she couldn't go on so Adrianne continued for her, "However, mine was on my wrist. So I passed out right away. D, she was bitten on the shoulder, so she went through more pain. According to her story, werewolves attacked and she had to save an unknown village. And that's why her leg is hurt. But I'm guessing she tripped over me because I have a large welt on my thigh," Adrianne hesitated for moment before going on, "when we woke up, we saw Katherine's body a few yards away. Her neck was slit, along with broken. We didn't know what to do, we wouldn't believe it. We thought it was a clone, but it was her. Hormones and all." Adrianne said a little bit too quickly, "We're torn, too, Kakashi. We have come this way to look for Orochimaru. And to look for her parents to give them the atrocious news." Adrianne sighed once again, "So that's why we are here."

"Hmm, okay." He thought about it, and tried to take it all in. His voice trembled, just like D's and Adrianne's did for the first three days, "I…I've seen you've met my students."

They quickly grabbed onto the change in subject. "These are your students Kakashi? I would think they would be better trained. We could sense them a mile away!" D said throwing her hands into the air, returning to her old self. 

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, he didn't like being insulted to his face, "I'm the best ninja in the world, and I'm going to be Hokage! Believe it!" He looked at them, "What's your name again, I don't think you ever told us."

D looked him up and down, and smiled at him, "I do believe you could be Hokage someday, but you've got to work at it. Promise me that, and when you do we'll throw a HUGE party." D gestured wildly with her arms, "Oh and I'm Dawn, but call me D, 'cause if ya don't I'll have to hurt ya." D mock glared at them.

"What kind of name is Dawn?" Sakura sniffed.

"My name obviously, DUH!" D snapped at her. D yawned, and stretched, "Well I'm tired, do you think we could stay in Konoha for a while Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded slightly, "I don't think the Hokage will mind, but let's be off, just to make sure."

"Yay! We get to sleep in a real bed tonight, I can't wait." D jumped up and rushed off to Konoha.

"I thought she was injured." Naruto said.

"Pfft," Adrianne sniffed, "She's one of the best medical nin in the world. She was healed about five seconds after she was injured." With that Adrianne, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura disappeared.


End file.
